My Little Keath
by DragoonDraconain
Summary: A series of one-shots about my Black & White OC Keath. any question feel free to ask, and critique feel free to give. i will not tolerate any "you suck" or any form of hate. (yes the little is a reference to My Little Pony, however no ponies will be here unless you mean the actual animal in which there may be a few in the future.)


blockquote  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: center; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Your Own Lullaby/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I quickly walk down the steps of my temple, down below into the cliff side. I feel the familiarity of a barrier pass over me as i descend. I don't like Humans, i don't trust them, they can stay as far a fuck away from here. This is my place, my sanctuary, the only human are the ones who built it, i killed them quickly after. Then a new group furnished it and then i killed them too. Why not after all, like they can complain. As long as a few are alive they know i can't die. None of their means can kill me, try.. AHAHA oh Seira will take care of them./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I pull out of my thoughts as i reach the bottom of the stair case. A dark hallway illuminated by candles bearing perfect balance of white and deep blue flames. My colour. I grin, my fox teeth showing as i look down the hallway, by perception it looks long, and it is. But a human would not think there is a end, but i can see the end clearly. Humans, so weak and worthless, none of the less i need them to be alive. But no one says anything about their feelings./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I start forward, enjoying the encompassing darkness. One that shrouds the walls, making it look like the candles float, i could make them if i wished. But nah, it is a waste. My carful steps and breath make not a sound, although i know it would echo if given the chance. I have had to be quiet when my father hosts any of his...emAllies/em. Although Nemesis knows. Surprisingly i'm not dead! You'd think the second i ran away he would strike me down, but Nooooo. Apparently i'm not worth it. Fucker. Though i do like my life, i won't throw it away of course./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"The flames never flicker, they are bound to my soul, unless that flickers they won't. Which i am going to prevent with everything i have, WAS NOT a pleasent feeling. What was it? An entire village crushed or somthing? Yeah that was right, one of the more populated ones too. That hurt, and not skinning the back of your hands, i can't describe it. It hurts, the worst feeling, worst thing my power didn't recover for a while, i refused to leave my bed for the entirety of it, both my creature and Seira shrank down and were huddled up against me for it./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I see the end now, the anticipation. I love music, it is a beautiful thing, one of the few things i will give humans credit, they create it well. Try to tell me they emInvented /emit, pfft. Well i hope you don't mind i dagger through your heart. I hope you don't mind creed. They could emnever/em invent something so beautiful. Re-create, sure. Other wise no. Don't start with temples, any god who has half a mind can tell you that humans only create the base, everything else is a reflection of the god whom it's bound too's soul./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I stop as i reach the end, i behold a large grand piano. In the light of the blue flame it appears blue, but it is really black, a void black. It is-..was my mothers, a counter balance for the white goddess as it has been put. I gently run my hand across the front, this was one of her treasure, me and my father were put first of course, but she still had loved this./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I gently postilion my self in front of it and sit, the stool could not be made out in the dim lighting, but i am too familiar out slip up, gently i bring the cover up without a sound and gaze at the keys./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I recoil into my memories, and i feel myself sitting gently in Seira's coils looking at my mother. She is smiling at me sitting on the stool, as gently as i did, she lifted the cover turning her attention away from me and her creature. I make a small peep, the only sound i can make, in protest. I feel Seira move and lock eyes with me. Her tracing eyes, set like garnet, mom's symbol glowing a gentle white on the head of the snake./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I hear a key, a soft, long, ringing note ring out and Seira moves to not obstruct my view. I see Mother with a finger pressed down on a single key, and i notice that she was singing with it. Proven by her open mouth. Slowly she pressed another key and lift of the current one. She repeats this process several times, getting quicker before there is barley a pause. A fluent gently melody. I feel myself drift off, falling backwards into Seira's warm coils. Before everything goes black/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"I shake my head to clear the memory, my hair violently lashing about my head. My mind hates me, it always has. Instead of just letting my mother die it always throws me in memories, it won't even let me get rid of this. I don't need her or father, i can live on my own, i don't need to preserve he- them. I should just let those fade./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Sighing i run my fingers over the keys, before gentle pressing each one to ensure there tuning. After ensuring they are in tune, i start playing (a class="external" style="text-decoration: underline; color: #2c3635; zoom: 1; display: inline-block;" href=" users/outgoing? watch?v=FAeN2SgtNwU" watch?v=FAeN2S…/a). I feel my hand slide over the soft keys, moving, pressing, then letting some ring out. Keeping my hand gentle never one faltering. The melody rings in the air, a soft calming lullaby. I pick up the pace when i get to the familiar point, pressing harder and faster, but keeping the same gentle quality. Then i start to slow. The song getting as slow as a snail quite. Soon, i reach the end. Pressing the last four keys in acceding order lightly, i finish the song./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="LEFT"Slowly, i bring my head down to the keys and close my eyes. Everything around me fades as my conscious drifts off gently. The warm grasp off sleep closing around me./p  
/blockquote 


End file.
